infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Pikachu (Pokemon Anime)
Pikachu is the Anchor of the Pokémon Anime branch in Yggdrasil. As Ash's first Pokémon he continues to journey to the different regions in the Pokémon World, often having amusing, or annoying, adventures along the way. Early Loop Activity Before the time loops were explained to him, Pikachu believed that if everything went "right" in a run, the time loops would end. When this spectacularly backfired, he tried tracking down Celebi, only for the time-traveling Legendary to evade him at every turn. After Ash began Looping, but before they had been "introduced to the Multiverse," Pikachu took a Loop to learn to speak in the human language, paying Meowth of Team Rocket for his services in TMs and other valuable items. Sometime after this he taught Ash to understand and speak Pokémon. Loop Gained Abilities Fused and Variant Loops have allowed Pikachu to gain abilities beyond what would be accepted as normal. He has displayed the following abilities: *'Subspace Pocket:' An ability nearly every Looper learns, Pikachu can take an object and stash it within a dimensional space bound to him. An item in a Subspace Pocket will remain there even if a loop resets unless the object in question is also Looping. *'Fire-type Moves:' Due to a Loop spent as Charizard, Pikachu has the ability to use Fire-type moves regardless of his species. *'Chakra Control:' After spending a Loop in the Narutoverse, becoming the Raikage, Pikachu is able to utilize chakra. He shows an affinity for Lightning Release (Raiton) techniques such as A's Lightning Release Armor and Kakashi's Raikiri. *'The Force:' During a loop in the Star Wars Prequel verse, Pikachu learns the force from Obi-Wan Kenobi. However, due to the events of the loop going into a Jedi Theocratic takeover variant, his training is incomplete. *'Fist of the Nose Hair Techniques': Due to looping into the BoBoBo verse as Bobo, Pikachu had gained the ability to use his nose hairs as extendabe weapons. Relationships with other Loopers *'Ash': Pikachu's Trainer was the second being in the Animeverse to begin Looping. He often loops with Pikachu, and they have maintained the bond that they have in the series. *'Red': Pikachu knows the Anchor of Pokémon Special, though when their original meeting occurred is unknown. They are friendly toward one another. *'Brock': Pikachu maintains a similar attitude towards Brock as to what he had in the series. *'Misty': Pikachu maintains a similar attitude towards Misty as to what he had in the series. *'Charizard': Pikachu first explained the Loops to Charizard, at the time a Charmander, during the latter's first Loop. Due to Chaizard's love of challenges, they maintain a friendly rivalry. *'Squirtle (Mystery Dungeon) & Charmander (Mystery Dungeon)': Pikachu met these two during their first Fused Loop, one which occurred with the anime series. Pikachu was notably excited to meet someone from the Mystery Dungeon world. *'Dio Brando': Due to a Fused Loop between the two, Pikachu is Dio's Number 1 enemy outside of the Joestars. Pikachu and the rest of Ash's team would gladly kill Dio as well. *'Vee': During a lonely variant Loop, Pikachu ended up in a romantic relationship with a female version of Red's eevee Vee. To his mortification and embarrassment, the female Vee (and Vee has so far always been female when Awake despite being male in the baseline) began looping and acts like the relationship (which Pikachu had thought was a 'one Loop stand') is still on, even guilting Pikachu into halting any protests with teary eyes and sniffling. Ash and Red, among others, tend to find this predicament endlessly amusing. *'Mickey Mouse': Pikachu respects the Disney Mouse. *'R2-D2' : Pikachu teamed up with the famous droid to stop the Jedi Theocracy Coup. They were able to work well enough together to perform a double lariat, and later treated him to dinner at Dex's. The two of them are now friends forged in battle. References Pokémon Loops Compilationhttps://www.fanfiction.net/s/10217129/1/The-Infinite-Loops-Pokemon-Loops Category:Characters Category:Anchor Category:Looper Category:Pokéarth